Mondträne
Mondträne ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit dunklen Streifen, eisblauen Augen und einer weißen Pfote Familie ''Mutter - ''Fogstream Tochter von Fogstream.png 75px-Feathertail.apprentice-1-.png Feathertail.kit-1-.png Shadepelt warrior.png Shadepelt apprentice.png Minnowtail kit.png Schlammspritzer.png Donnernacht.png ''Vater -'' Geißel ''Schwester - ''Nachtflügel ''Onkel -'' Socks ''Tanten - ''Ruby,Melanie ''Clan -'' FlussClan ''Mentor - ''Tränenfluss About her Revenge Angel Mondjunges und Nachtjunges werden außerhalb des Waldes geboren,da die Eltern aus verschiedenen Clans stammen.Jedoch kamen sie dann mit ihrer Mutter zum FlussClan. She Blood Mondjunges und Nachtjunges werden zu Schülern ernannt, ihre Mentoren sind Tränenfluss und Leopardenpelz. One Star is fallen Beide werden an der großen Versammlung gesehen, wo Geißel sich freundlich mit ihnen unterhaltet. Jedoch werden fragen von anderen Kriegern gestellt warum er sie so gut kennt. Später wird die Profezeihung hervor gerufen das Vier Katzen einen gefallenen Stern suchen sollen, es sind Nachtpfote,Mondpfote,Donnernacht und Schlammspritzer. The search of the fallen Star Die vier Katzen machen sich auf den Weg. Es geht weit über die Hochfelsen, in ein anderes Gebiet. Die SternenClan Katzen geben ihnen Hinweise und schicken andere Katzen um ihnen den Weg durch manche Zweibeinerorte zu zeigen. Es gibt viele Streitereien unter ihnen, allermeisten bei Nachtpfote und Schlammspritzer. Donnernacht und Mondpfote vertugen sich ganz gut, sie waren wärend der Reise gute Freunde geworden, doch die anderen beiden hatten immer ihre Streitereien. Schlammspritzer war ein WindClan Krieger der erst seit kurzem zum Krieger ernannt wurde. Donnernacht war eher schon ein erfahrener Krieger des DonnerClans. Forgotten Dreams Mondpfote wurde immer wieder der selbe Traum gesant, doch immer als sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte verschwand die Erinnerung wie Nebel. Den weitern Weg lang dachte sie nach und war gestresster den je. Donnernacht meinte sie würde sich sicher einmal erinnern. Mondpfote hingegen war nicht überzeugt. Jede Nacht der selbe Traum. Dann bekamen ihn die anderen Katzen auch. Eines Nachts wachten alle gleichzeitig auf und konnten sich an den Traum erinnern. Sie wussten jetzt wie der Stern ausah und hieß. Es war eine weiße kleine Kätzin schönen, leuchtenden blauen Augen, sie hatte eine lange Narbe über ein Auge und ihre Pupilen waren weiß, doch war sie nicht blind. Sie hieß Hagelpfote. The Omen of Dreams Nun da sie wussten wie sie ausah und hieß machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg. Sie kamen an einem Ort der den SternenClan ähnlich sah. Ein kleiner Wasserfall mit glitzerten Wasser, hohe Bäume, viele Lichtungen und einen rießigen Baum in der Mitte. Doch dieser Wald war nicht das Paradies wie sie gedacht hatten. Jeder verirrte sich. Mondpfote war in einen dunklen Teil gekommen. Dort waren stachlige Pflanzen, morsche Bäume und dunkles Wasser. Mondpfote war in diesen Wald 1Sonnenaufgang und 1Sonnenuntergang gefangen als eine weiße Getsallt ihr den Weg zeigte. Als sie n eine Lichtung kam sah sie den großen Baum vor ihr und ihre Freunde kamen ebenfalls durch einen Tunnel zu diesem Baum. Auf diesen Baum stand die weiße Kätzin und alle wussten wer sie war, Hagelpfote. Sie erzählte ihnen das sie ein paar Place of no Light Krieger verführt haben und hier in diesen Irrgarten gesteckt haben. Die vier Katzen meinten sie könnten sie wieder in den SternenClan zurück führen. Da machte die Kätzin freudensprünge und folgte ihnen. Am Schluss als sie wieder im Wald ankamen, war Hagelpfote auch schon verschwunden. Die SternenClan Katzen sprachen ein Lob für sie aus. Und am Schluss mochten sich alle Katzen, sogar Nachtpfote und Schlammspritzer. Doch wenig später starb schlammspritzer auf unerklährliche Weise.